taxonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Summers
Page in progress. Please hold the line. Biography Advantages *Mutation: Optic Blasts *Mutation: Trajectory calculation *Mutation: Mutant constitution *Skill: Command *Skill: Pilot *Skill: Martial Arts Master *Skill: Tactician *Skill: Teacher *Skill: Ancient Languages *Skill: Kopesh Mastery Disadvantages *Mutation: Permanently On Canon History (Or what passes for it) X-Men canon makes about a much sense as planck theory to a preschooler, so here I've included an abridged version of Scott's history, pulled together and made as lucid as possible when your father is a space pirate and your son is older than you are. Family Days Born in Anchorage, Alaska, Scott was a military brat growing up. He and his brother were raised on base by their mother. Alex and Scott were close, Alex following his big brother everywhere and Scott encouraged him, liking being a protector and example to his little brother. It was all destroyed when Scott was eight and Alex five; their father was flying the family home from a vacation when they were struck by what they thought was lightning. The plane crashing, Katherine strapped her sons into the single parachute and threw them from the plane. The parachute caught fire on the way down and while Scott protected Alex from impact with his own body, he took severe head injuries that would leave him in a coma for a year. When he woke up, his brother was gone, adopted by a family when the plane was found crashed into the mountains, any bodies burned beyond finding. Scott was moved to an orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska, run by Nathaniel Milbury. Milbury took an unhealthy interest in Scott, spending a lot of time with him, questioning him, training him, sharpening his mind and inherent abilities for strategy and trajectories. Milbury was the persona of an extremely powerful mutant dubbed Mr Sinister, a geneticist who believed Scott's genetic profile was key to creating the Uber-Man. Sinister tampered with Scott's brain, attempting to repair the damage from the crash, and while he succeeded in alleviating the migraines and concentration problems of the brain damage, he unknowingly ended up scarring the control centre for his optic blasts beyond use. When Scott's mutation manifested itself at thirteen, he demolished the orphanage. He ran away, terrified of what was happening and his erroneous belief that he had killed Milbury during the initial blast. He hit the streets, living blind for some months before he was found by Jack "o' Diamonds" Winter. Jack was a professional thief with minor mind alteration powers, able to subdue and coerce people with his thoughts. He took Scott into his gang and claimed to be his foster father, while physically and emotionally abusing Scott into compliance with their criminal activities. Scott found the strength to stand up to Jack when he was around fifteen or sixteen years old and he met Charles Xavier. Xavier took him in and made him first part of and then leader of his new vigilante group, the X-Men. Scott's social skills were stunted and he was particularly prickly when he thought he was being laughed at which gave him troubles mixing at first, but eventually he became the team's big brother in a way, replacing the family he lost in the crash with his new team. The X-Men, Marriage and the Returning to the fold Eventually, Scott started dating Jean Grey, the team's only female member at that time. The were seventeen at the time. A year later, when the team was endangered on a living island, Jean decided she'd had enough and left with the rest, Scott staying on to assume command of a new team of mutants. They came back after a few months and the relationship resumed. Jean was with Scott when the X-Men were contacted by an alien race known as the Shi'Ar. The Shi'Ar demanded the death of Jean Grey, claiming her powers growing ever out of control was the work of a being known as the Phoenix Force. Scott fought to defend her from the allegations, even when pirate captain Corsair (a vocal opponent of the Shi'Ar) threw his weight behind the claims. (Corsair would reveal himself to be Christopher Summers some time later, but neither recognised the other at the time.) Into this volatile mix came the Hellfire Club, a mutant supremest league whose leader, Sebastian Shaw, used another member to hypnotise Jean into becoming his 'Queen' to conquer the world. Ultimately, Jean realised she was a danger to everyone and chose to sacrifice herself rather than endanger them further. Scott took a leave of absence. He was nineteen and felt he needed space to work through his grief. His sabbatical lasted only a month before he was back at work, having thwarted Magneto's latest plan when he stumbled upon it during his holiday. He was twenty when he met Madelyn Pryor. He was now commanding a large team and teaching in the interim, acting as vice headmaster for the school. Madelyn was not a mutant, though she did bear some resemblance to the dead Jean Grey, she was very different, assertive, quick witted and only somewhat tolerant of her new lover's complicated life. Despite the difficulties, Madelyn and Scott married when he was twenty two and he retired from the X-Men to raise a family. Nathan Christopher Summers was born a year later. Scott and Madelyn was incredibly happy with their family until the unthinkable happened and Jean Grey came back into their lives. Madelyn started to show signs of mental instability and temper problems. Scott took Nathan and went back to the X-Men with their son. Madelyn snapped at the betrayal and briefly became a supervillain, The Goblin Queen, before being killed in a show down with Jean Grey. This is a deviation from canon, as in canon, Scott left his wife and child, which was considered by all writers before and since as completely out of character and making no sense. Several retcons have since made this version the canon, with Madelyn going insane. During the conflict, Nathan was infected with a virus of unknown origin. The techno-organic virus began to consume and replace Nathan's biological structures and seemed incurable until a time traveller called the Askani appeared to Scott and said she could heal Nathan, but that Scott would have to give up his son. Faced with little other choice, Scott gave Nathan to the Askani to go to the future. Though he was given the chance to be involved in his upbringing through telepathic projection, Scott considered that moment to be when he lost his son. En Sabah Nur, Apocalypse and Up to Taxon With Madelyn and Nathan gone, Scott threw himself back into the X-Men. The group was huge by now, divided into several teams across several cities and states of America. With a small, elite team, Scott went undercover, the team (X-Factor) posing as mutant hunters as they rescued and recruited young, frightened mutants who needed support. This team was attacked by a group of mutants, angry at the persecution of mutantkind. One of these, Havok, had a devastating ability that Scott was strangely immune to. The groups finally talked to resolve that X-Factor was not the bad guys they appeared and people were introduced. Scott found his brother, Alex. Alex was angry and resentful from years with a family who used him as a substitute for their dead son and what he perceived as Scott's 'easy' life, living as the foster child of the wealthy and influential Charles Xavier. Scott's lack of social skills outside work left him unable to connect with Alex and the two started an uneasy relationship fraught with arguments, fighting and unresolved emotions from what both had suffered since the plane crash. At twenty five, Scott remarried, finally tying the knot with childhood sweetheart Jean. They stayed with the team, but their marriage brought a stability to the team that had been missing, people jokingly referring them to Mom and Dad. That stability proved vital when Charles ended up creating a psychic entity from his repression combined with Erik Lensherr's anger. The creature, Onslaught, was eventually brought down and Charles arrested for his part in its creation and attempting to conceal its existence. Scott assumed full control of the X-Men as the government decided to unleash a new project, Zero Tolerance, which aimed for the capture or elimination of all known mutants as a threat to the stability of society after an apparent mutant assassination of presidential candidate Graydon Creed. Scott was captured, amongst others. He was harnessed to a machine to produce energy, a bomb planted inside of his abdomen to ensure that if he was rescued, he would take out his rescuers as well. The government were working on weaponising him when the remaining X-Men, led by Jean and Logan, broke in and managed to rescue him, though it left him badly scarred after Logan was forced to cut out the bomb with no real anesthetic on hand except Jean's telepathy. Not long after this, when the scars were still healing, Scott was drawn into a long ago foretold bid for global power by the same entity that had infected his son years earlier. He lost and regained one of his oldest friends, Logan, and found himself fighting alongside the adult man that had been his son, returned from the future. And when he was left powerless and weakened, watching the monster prepare to posses a young man, to gain enough power to begin his genocide, Scott did the only thing he could and sacrificed himself, throwing himself into the transfer and letting Apocalypse take his body and mind instead. There was a battle, the creature defeated and the body buried under tonnes of rubble. Scott was presumed dead. Eight months later, a man with amnesia, calling himself Auçai, was attacked by an assassin in Cairo. In the ensuing fight, Auçai discovered he had skills he hadn't realised and that his forgotten past may be coming back to haunt him. He suffered from flashbacks of conflict and pain, glimpses in mirrors where his eyes were red and his mouth distorted with blue tattoos. Scott and Apocalypse fought for dominance of his body as he was hunted by both Apocalypse's followers and his wife and son. Both powerful telepaths, the other mutant was eventually ripped out and Scott's memories mostly regained, though not without cost. Scott remains haunted by dreams of what En Sabah Nur–Apocalypse– had done over his thousands of years. He spoke languages he had never learned and he felt a disconnection from his family and friends. The shock of merging and separating from En Sabah Nur had strained his already traumatised mind and left him more emotionally withdrawn and disconnected than ever. Important people Family *Father: Christopher Summers (former Air-Force, now space pirate) *Mother: Katherine Ann Summers (deceased) *Brother: Alex Summers (younger) *Brother: Adam-X (half brother, shared mother, relationship unknown to both) *Spouse: Madelyne Pryor (deceased) *Child: Nathan Summers (time travelled) *Spouse: Jean Grey (separated) Taxonites *Madelyne Pryor: Scott's first wife. Their marriage ended with her insanity and eventually death. They're cautiously working on becoming friends again. They live together in their Speares residence *Buffy Summers: No relation, but Scott has already started trying to take Buffy under his wing, seeing a young adult burdened with too much responsibility and a drive to protect everyone around her. Section Four Other helpful code is italic, bold, links, and inserting a photo like this one on the right. More information about the particulars of what you can do with an image on the wiki can be found here. If you need to add a category to a page, at the bottom of the edit box is a gray button that says "Add category." Just click that and type in the name of the category your page belongs in and hit enter! Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Contemporary Category:Humans (Earthlings) Category:Mutants Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Contemporary Category:Humans (Earthlings) Category:Mutants Category:Superheroes